Romansa Galau Tanpa Makna
by Ampas Tebu
Summary: Saat sang pria galau menanti pasangan sedang kabar yang dinanti tak kunjung datang. Yu x Rise


**Romansa Galau Tanpa Makna**

**Fandom : Persona Series**

**Genre : Romance / Poetry**

**Sinopsis: Saat sang pria galau menanti pasangan sedang kabar yang dinanti tak kunjung datang. Yu x Rise**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 adalah milik ATLUS. Lagu As Time Goes By adalah ciptaan Herman Hupfeld. Sedangkan film Casablanca adalah hasil arahan sutradara Michael Curtiz.**

**Author's Notes: Ini adalah fic kedua saya. Masih soal kirim-kiriman pesan. Selamat Menikmati.**

* * *

**.**

**ROMANSA GALAU TANPA MAKNA**

**(Haruskah ku pergi kala kau masih di sana?)**

**.**

Tanpa dirasa mentari sudah condong di ufuk barat. Senja datang, langit pun bersemburat keemasan. Kira-kira kau ini sekarang sedang apa ya? Kucoba tebak tapi rasanya tak ada satupun dugaan yang pas bisa masuk ke dalam kepala. Padahal di komputer, _Tom Jones_ sedang menyanyikan lagu _As Time Goes By _untuk menyambut datangnya malam. Menemani setiap gerak mataku kala melihat _Daikanransha_ _Odaiba _berputar dari kejauhan. Sementara di bawah sana orang-orang baru pulang kerja.

Aku tahu, belum lama memang kita berpisah sejak pertemuan terakhir di stasiun Inaba. Ketika kau menangis terisak mengantar kepergianku dari kota tempat kita pertama sua, berteman dan saling suka. Sebagai pasangan, bukan idola-penggemar. Apalagi gadis penjual tahu dengan keponakan seorang duda. Tapi rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Laksana lautan tanpa gelombang. Setengahnya kutakut kamu kena apa-apa. Apalagi terdengar kabar bahwa kini engkau tengah syuting di Korea. Bukan kotanya melainkan daerah perbatasan Utara dengan Selatan. Walaupun katanya film percintaan tapi tetap saja diriku memanen kecemasan. Sudah seminggu lebih kau tak lagi mengirim kabar.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ada apa gerangan?

Coba kubertanya pada teman tapi tak satupun juga yang menyimpan jawaban. Yosuke bilang malah aku jangan-jangan sudah dicampakkan. Dibuang lagi ditendang keluar gara-gara kau bermain cinta dengan bintang sana yang tampan-tampan. Penampilan menawan yang kalau denganku sungguh bertolak belakang. Mereka modis sedang _senpai_-mu rambutnya mirip mangkok kacang. Atau seperti yang Teddie katakan, "_Rise-chan_ jatuh ke dalam lembah kenistaan." Banyak kabar beredar, namun haruskah ku percaya? Menurut Kanji jangan-jangan kau ditangkap lalu masuk ke kamp kerja paksa. Naoto ujar mungkin wajahmu telah muncul di bawah bayang-bayang kekuasaan Pyongyang. Semua ucapan adalah nyata, satu pun tak ada yang kuubah. Jadi kumohon engkau jangan marah, Rise-ku sayang. Bagaimanapun juga seharusnya omongan mereka hanya bercanda.

Tidak lebih. Apalagi kurang.

Tapi nggak tahu juga ya...

Makin dipikir kok ada benarnya pula. Semakin dibawa, aku malah jadi galauan. Sendirian memandang senja dari balkon apartemen tempatku berada. Terdiam lama selagi _daikanransha_ di kejauhan berputar perlahan. Baru sekali ini kurasakan _As Time Goes By _bisa warnai suasana. Lebih-lebih ketika _Tom Jones_ telah sampai pada bagian _refrain_-nya yang membuatku serasa pindah dari Tokyo ke Casablanca. Lewati sore bersamamu di sebuah kafe ternama sambil diiringi romansa jazz 1940-an ala _Frank Sinatra_. Berdua kita bagaikan _Rick Blaine_ dan _Ilsa Lund _dalam film yang melegenda. Meski nyatanya ku di sini kau di sana. Aku merana, engkau pergi tak tahu rimbanya.

Oleh karena itulah dalam kesepian ku mengirim pesan.

Via kotak suara _handphone-_mu aku meminta kabar.

Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?

Haruskah ku pergi kala kau masih di sana?

Dalam romansa galau tanpa makna.

Sudilah engkau memberi jawaban.

Ketika _As Time Goes By _masih terus dilantunkan.

.

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by_

_._

_END_

_._

* * *

**Pesan akhir:**

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi semua yang telah membaca fic ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Akhir kata sudilah kiranya untuk berpendapat lewat kotak review di akhir tulisan.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
